ECWT Program Summary/Abstract The overall goal of WRUC's Environmental Career Worker Training Program (ECWTP) is to train individuals for jobs in the construction, environmental remediation, energy efficiency, and hazardous waste fields with a focus on recruiting from underserved urban communities disproportionately affected by environmental exposures. This goal will be accomplished through comprehensive training and wrap-around services that reinforce worker health and safety and job readiness to support both environmental and community economic sustainability. WRUC will recruit and train 605 individuals in Los Angeles, CA, Seattle, WA, and Portland, OR, over the five-year grant period and provide support to trainees through a program of consistent mentoring, from initial recruitment to job placement and retention. Strategic partnerships in each city support WRUC members' ability to conduct outreach and recruitment, training, job placement, and tracking. The program capitalizes on changing labor market demands and on green job career pipelines in each target city.